Aims are: 1) to evaluate the relationship between the level of antecedent diabetic control & development of small blood vessel complications; 2) to use skeletal muscle capillary basement membrane width as a marker for diabetes complications; 3) to use alternate methods of treating insulin dependent and non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus; 4) to study insulin resistant diabetes mellitus.